Meanwhile in the locker rooms
by DiamondDoveSnapDizzle
Summary: Ryou's basketball team won their championship game and Mariku wants to congratulate him in his own special way. Deathshipping.


**Meanwhile in the locker rooms**

**A/N: Because I owe you again Nightingale -_-**

**Summary: Ryou's basketball team won their championship game and Mariku wants to congratulate him in his own special way. Deathshipping.**

* * *

"That was a great game guys, I can't tell you how proud I am!" the Domino High basketball coach congratulated the exhausted boys.

" Hit the showers and we'll all meet up at _Nani's Pizza Place_."

The teamed cheered at the mention of their favorite place. Everyone made their way into the showers of the locker room after putting away their things. Everyone except for Ryou, the boy who made the winning shot at the game.

"You coming, bro?" Jou said, being one of the last boys who hadn't gotten in the shower yet.

"No, I'd like to wait until everyone else is finished." Ryou said, swinging his legs as he sat on the bench.

Jou shrugged and left the boy to himself. He sat there for a while knowing if there was pizza involved, they would be out in no time.

Ryou didn't feel comfortable showering with them. He knew if he did, everyone would find out his secret. Ryou was gay. Showering with all the fit, attractive boys on the team would undoubtedly get him excited in a way that everyone could easily see. Basketball team or not, he was still picked on and he didn't want to give his bullies another reason to harass him.

There was an upside though. Ryou had a boyfriend. A boyfriend named Mariku, who cheered the loudest when he made the winning basket.

"What are you smiling about?" Otogi said as he was the first to exit the shower.

"Huh...oh nothing." Ryou did his very best not to blush at the boy only covered by a towel.

"Well you'd better hurry up and shower, you know the rules. Don't forget we have to meet up later with coach." He informed, using the towel that once covered his lower half to dry his hair.

Ryou quickly looked away as the other boys finally exited the shower.

* * *

"Finally!" Ryou rushed in as the last boy exited the locker room.

Undressed and under the warm water of the shower, Ryou felt like he could finally relax. That was until he heard the sound of the shower doors opening and closing.

immediately covering himself he looked around frantically to see no one in the shower with him. He sighed, chalking it up to his imagination he turned back around to face the running water, closing his eyes.

Suddenly he was trapped against the wall with a hand on either side of his head. Ryou screamed and turned to fight off his attacker, who easily blocked his barrage of fists.

"Ryou." The voice was familiar and welcomed to Ryou.

Opening his eyes he saw his lover,Mariku.

"What are you doing in here, you're not allowed back here!" Ryou gasped, still trapped between the wall and the warm body of his lover.

"Why not, you're back here." Marik retorted with a smirk.

"I actually go to this school and I'm on a sports team." Ryou said,blushing as he noticed how his lover was naked and glistening from the water that hit his toned body.

"I used to go here." Mariku purred as he leaned in and trailed kisses from Ryou's lips to his neck.

"Yeah, like forever ago,Mariku, you're 23 years old." Ryou moaned,leaning his head to the side, giving Mariku more access to the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Is that a problem? I can stop if you want. I just wanted to 'congratulate' you for such a great job you did on the court." He said, pulling away from the boy, only to be pulled back into a kiss.

Yes, Mariku was 6 years older than Ryou, but that only made Ryou want him more. It made things more exciting for him.

Breaking away from the kiss for breath Mariku went back to trailing kisses down Ryou's neck, biting down and sucking on the mark he left.

"Mmmg" Ryou moaned, biting his lip because he didn't want to make too much noise.

Taking his mouth away from the mark, Mariku smiled at the flustered look on Ryou's face.

"How am I suppose to explain that?" Ryou pouted.

"That's the fun part." Mariku smirked, kissing his way down Ryou's chest, sliding down to his knees as he got to Ryou's erect member.

Ryou watched with anticipation, waiting for Mariku to make his move. Mariku took Ryou's left leg and wrapped it over his shoulder and did the same with Ryou's right leg on the other shoulder.

As Mariku completely supported Ryou off the ground he took Ryou's member into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the underside of it. Ryou cried out, hands finding their way into Mariku's hair and holding tight.

Mariku bobbed his head and swirled his tongue, distracting the boy as he took his wet fingers and probed the boy's entrance.

"Ooooh" Ryou moaned out as Mariku inserted two fingers.

Mariku was a wonderful multi-tasker, he sucked Ryou's erection and pumped his fingers in and out of his entrance like a professional, Ryou had no don't that he was.

"Marikuuu I'm gonnaaaAHH!" Ryou panted as he cam into his lover's mouth who greedily swallowed and continued to twirl his tongue around Ryou's member, earning him even more cries and moans from the boy.

"Marikuuu, s-sensitive, I'm gonna cum agaaain. " Ryou panted and squirmed.

Mariku took away his mouth and took away his fingers. He then rose from the shower floor, carrying Ryou up with him in his arms and re-wrapped the boy's legs around his waist.

"You ready for this?" Mariku said, lining himself up with Ryou's waiting entrance.

"Yes, Yes!" Ryou nodded frantically.

Mariku lowered Ryou onto him, filling Ryou completely, he gave Ryou a second to adjust.

"Move, Mariku, move!" Ryou said, wrapping his arms around Mariku's neck.

Mariku obeyed and immediately began slamming into Ryou with great force, earning the most wonderful yell and moans from Ryou who forgot that he was trying to keep quiet.

"Oh! Mariku! Mariku, harder!" Ryou cried out as Mariku hit his prostate.

That was just what Mariku wanted to here. Mariku thrusted relentlessly into the boy, hitting his spot every time.

"Fuck, Ryou, you feel soo good!" Mariku growled, nearing his end.

"More, Mariku!" Ryou moaned into his ear, voice echoing off the walls, someone was sure to here everything they've been doing, but in his fit of ecstasy he just didn't care.

"Fuck." Mariku swore, getting closer and closer to his end he took ahold of Ryou's erection and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"AHHH, MARIKU!" Ryou screamed, as he cam onto Mariku's chest.

"Fuck!" Mariku swore and cam deep within his lover a second later.

Both slid to the floor, panting and in each other's arms, letting the water cleanse them of most of the evidence of their love-making.

"You better get going, your late for your pizza party." Mariku panted.

"No, I'd rather stay with you tonight. I love you, Mariku." Ryou snuggled against his lover.

"I love you, too." Mariku said, picking up Ryou and carrying him out of the shower to get dressed, not noticing the scurrying sound of someone leaving the locker rooms...

* * *

A/N: This was hard for me to write for some reason... :l

I have an awesome idea for a sequel though


End file.
